Starcrossed Lovers
by Kitt SummerIsle
Summary: The Romeo and Juliet of Transformers... an unlikely pairing set loosely into Greekverse AU. The quotes from Shakespeare: Romeo and Juliet. As for Transformers, the usual disclaimers apply.
1. The War is over

****Title:** Star-crossed lovers  
><strong>Continuity:<strong> Greekverse AU  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s):** Shockwave/ Optimus/Megatron  
><strong>Rated:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> slash, Non-Con, Dub-Con  
><strong>Words:<strong> ~8000**

* * *

><p><strong>The war is over<strong>

"_These violent delights have violent ends_

_And in their triumph die, like fire and powder  
>Which, as they kiss, consume"<em>

Megatron sat on his throne, watching all the nobles and officials gathered in front of him, all bending their proud backs to him, the former gladiator, now their absolute ruler. From the Pits of Kaon to the throne of Cybertron, his was a story that belied imagination; when he started his campaign none of these sniveling insects now bowing to the ground believed that he would surpass them all; only his faithful followers, now flanking his throne, rising with him to rule and set this twisted and warped society right. Their world needed a strong hand to set the course, not the myriad inept councils and corrupt nobles that only cared about their own pleasures and set the city-states at each others' throats for their amusements; and his was that hand that would guide them if they could follow – and to crush them if they could not, for he had no interest in those unable to change.

The war was mainly over and all city-states bowed to his rule now – yes, there were still some pockets of resistance still here and there, some rebellious, naïve nobles and some stupid war-chiefs that couldn't see that they had no chance now against his forces. He let the former rulers of the city-states deal with these, only sending his Decepticons to their help if they could not – or would not – end those pitiful uprisings on their own. Mostly though they dared not to defy him and put down their own rebels quickly. He was amused by their fearfully and therefore badly hidden resentment towards him when he ordered them to execute their own people but so far none of them dared even a halfhearted protest against his will. By now there was only one rebelling group still fighting, surprisingly enough in the otherwise not very warlike state of Iacon, where he didn't really expect it. After acquiring an update on that situation, he ordered Shockwave to send there a contingent of Decepticons to 'help' the inept Iacon lord and eliminate the opposition.

Although he expected Shockwave to report a victory in a few orns, it didn't happen, and when he questioned his Second he had to learn that the rebels actually beat the Decepticon forces at their first encounter – and so they were still at large and even gaining popularity in the city-state. Shockwave was actually embarrassed by this, even though he was not there, and therefore the defeat was not his fault; he assured his Lord that with fresh forces and himself directing them he would wipe out the rebels in no time. Megatron had no doubt about it, as the intelligence showed them that the rebels were led by a young Iaconian noble only who must have been incredibly lucky so far, as his forces were pitiful against his and the Iacon Lord's. Their confidence was not unfounded, as the next orn the news of victory came back to Megatron's palace in Kaon brought by his Second and his Decepticon troops. They brought some prisoners too, as Shockwave informed his Lord, the Iacon Lord asking that he should deal with them.

"Why would Lord Magnus not execute them as I ordered?" Megatron asked irritably. He didn't like the prissy noble even though he was a capable leader, and seriously considered removing him now for this disobedience to his clear orders.

Shockwave answered by handing over a datapad to his ruler and elaborating on it vocally:

"The leader of the rebellion is his own son I believe. He begs forgiveness that he is unable to execute him on those grounds."

Megatron read the datapad and was forced to accept the mech's reasoning – it was the only thing he would accept for such thing. He had no family or bonding ties but still he could kind of understand the Iaconian Lord for being unable to kill his only son.

"Very well, we will deal with this… what is his name? … Optimus. Might even be useful to do something symbolical to show the population that all the rebellions are ended."

"Logical My Lord." answered Shockwave and continued "Do you wish him to be interrogated?"

"Yes, there might be some of his accomplices still at large. Don't damage him too much though and tell Soundwave to put together some sort of a ceremony for the execution."

"As you wish my Lord."

I'd known that at the sight of the Decepticons – mostly Kaonites - half my ragtag army would scatter in the winds and I couldn't even blame them for it. They were warriors, huge, ruthless, with gleaming, brand new weaponry, while my Iaconians have never been warriors, much less an army really; even those like me who were trained for it. Outmatched, outnumbered we still won the first encounter; they were clearly arrogant and underestimating us and I was counting on it, wanting to score at least one victory and escape somewhere to organize a more underground opposition; much like what Megatron was doing before he overtook Cybertron.

But they came again too fast after the battle, and this time they didn't make the same mistake, not with Shockwave in charge who meticulously planned and executed his maneuvers. My defenses crumbled like crystal shards under the barrage of fire on the magnitude I never seen before, they avoided the traps we set like they knew where to look for them, and when they got close my fellow Iaconians were no match for them. It was over before I could take down more than two of them, and no matter how bravely my friends fought we fell one by one…

I was shackled then, not even being so fortunate as to fall in a fight, damaged only slightly, and brought in front of my father and Shockwave, hovering behind and over him, not quite giving him the respect for his title, just making it felt exactly who was in charge. But no matter how he pressured the Lord he was still refusing to execute us – I knew that he loved me still but then sentencing us to Megatron's torture I felt distinctly unkind; I thought I'd rather be dead by a hands of my creator than see that ruthless dictator dole out what sick punishment he thought fit. But then nobody asked me about it.

They took us back to Kaon, where I was put into a cell, rather unceremoniously chained by the shackles and drawn up until I almost hang on them, feet barely touching the floor and they started the questioning. I guess they thought that a pampered noble would spill his guts easily and hardly done any damage; there were just a few blows, a little prodding with a shock-rod and they didn't go further even when I said nothing. Basically there was nothing really that I could have told and they seem to know it too. I was left alone soon to ponder about my fate… not that I could imagine too many variations in it.

Megatron found that he actually enjoyed the new duties of his rule; while he might not had the training for diplomacy or decision-making, he had plenty of intelligence and common sense and was not afraid to lean on his advisors' words if needed – or change the laws when he saw it necessary. Cybertron was in shambles and not only because of the war; the caste system, the unequal distribution of resources and goods, and the general uncaring, callous nature of the former rulers caused great scars in the society's fabric, further amplified by the almost racial enmity among the various city states' populations. The society was layered and splintered in so many ways that it was hard to call them all Cybertronians, as not many would accept a common designation with others – aside from families and bondmates almost no trust existed on any level of the society. He wanted to change all that but being no naïve youngster he knew that it must be done by force – and ruthlessly if needed.

He knew that many whom he ordered to be executed were not as guilty as it was portrayed to the masses; he knew that his Decepticons abused people almost as much as any callous Towers' mech; he knew he was a dictator and not a savior; but he did start changes in the lower levels, to educate people and make them possible to have better lives; and he did make the noble backs bend and forced them to give up their vast riches. Not nearly enough, he thought, but a start. Which thought brought a matter in his mind – that rebel in the cells that Shockwave reported not telling anything and being quite defiant about it. He decided to pay him a visit.


	2. Battle of Wits

Battle of wits

_"Be not afraid of greatness:_

_some are born great,_

_some achieve greatness,_

_and__ some have greatness thrust upon 'em."_

When Megatron stepped into the cell he did a double take. He knew the rebel to be a young Iaconian, so the looks should not have caught him as surprise; but nevertheless, he did react to him, even though covering the reaction up fast so he hoped that only the ever watchful Shockwave was noticing it. The youth looked… well there were no two ways about it, gorgeous, even in his rather uncomfortable position and apparently quite a bit banged up by his ordeals. Covered in grime, scratches and dents he still looked every bit of a noble, with the characteristic finely detailed and brightly coloured armor that, unlike the ones most nobles wore actually looked practical as well as beautiful. The fine faceplates were obvious besides, just as the smallish stature that Iaconians usually had – although he was still taller than many of them. Megatron collected himself quickly; after all he reasoned with himself, it wasn't as though he hadn't seen such beautiful nobles bending their knees to him in subservience. This one was just one of them, no matter the looks. The prisoner looked at him straight with those entirely too calm, clear blue optics, obviously measuring him just as much as he was now; interested, curious, intelligent and hiding much from him at the same time – until the battle of the optics was broken by Megatron moving closer and addressing him.

"Sooo… you are Optimus."

"Sooo… you are Megatron" came the answer in a calm, cultured voice, with only a hint of his Iaconian accent.

"That would be 'Lord Megatron' for you" he retorted angrily.

"That would be 'Prince Optimus' for you then" came the haughty answer, with just a hint of disdain coloring it.

Megatron smirked at the obnoxiousness of the youngster before he continued.

"I would think that you have lost your right to that title, little one when you rebelled."

"I would think that you haven't gained a right for yours, gladiator." The voice was rather goading now, provoking almost, even as the youth's face betrayed no emotion whatsoever and continued to look at him calmly.

Megatron felt a sudden, hot anger at the provocation, but only for a nanoklik really before it was replaced by amusement and he laughed out loud – albeit with a threatening note in it.

"You seem to have a quick wit Optimus. Too bad you didn't have the intelligence not to rebel against me – or the prowess to succeed in it."

"I lack neither," came the unhesitant, not-quite proud, but rather self-assured answer "I only lacked the experience to wage a successful war against you – courtesy of my age."

"So you actually think that you could have overthrown me?"

"Not now, obviously. My eagerness to get Cybertron rid of you led me to act too soon and now…" a shrug of a shoulder accompanying the sentence, not betraying the ache it caused to the straining joint - "now I will not have a chance to use your own methods against you."

"And what exactly is your particular complaint against my rule, if I might ask?" Megatron was almost amused by the young rebel who seemed quite serious in discussing his mistakes – from Shockwave's reports he knew that the other was at least a capable strategist and records proved him to be a warrior too despite of his smaller size.

"Aside from destroying what was built, giving free rein to violence and abuse, instituting madness in place of laws, and making yourself a dictator? Nothing else." Optimus's answer betrayed only a hint of anger that was stemming from personal reasons – he was not going to tell this mech how many of his friends perished under the smoking ruins of the Academy or the Towers who were far too young to have harmed or wronged anyone as he claimed – he prided himself on acting on reason and not emotions. "I do recognize that Cybertron was not perfect and change must have come but your methods were inacceptable… not that it matters now." He ended softly, for the first time pain flickering in those blue optics that Megatron couldn't quite place – it was obviously not physical.

"Do you think I haven't heard those arguments? Or haven't even thought them myself?"

"I don't take you for a fool." came the firm answer. "No matter if you thought of them you still acted on them – that makes them unacceptable."

"I doubt you could go about changing our _lovely_ society any differently. Soft revolutions always go bad…"

"… and violent ones never do?"

The question hung between them, its sharp twang twisting in their audials, the argument bared down to its essentials, the rift between ideological differences shown clearly; and the interlocking optics, the fiery red ones and the cool blue ones knew that this difference would never disappear, no matter the amount of arguments they could all heap upon it… nevertheless, they tried.

"Power corrupts." concluded the youth with a grimace of using such a cliché "but it doesn't mean that power should be distributed randomly to those who cannot wield it."

"You are a noble – and it seems a snob too." Megatron was perfectly willing to give the youth the lead, letting him talk as he wished and observing him in the meanwhile – by now he was more than interested in him and decided to stop Soundwave from arranging the execution so they could argue more. At least for a while.

Optimus didn't seem to be offended but quite willing to elaborate: "Negative. I am if anything pragmatic. Merit should be the value by which people are judged, not lineages. That worked for a few thousand vorns because of selective breeding and training of families who could lead; but not since Cybertron has a population several magnitudes larger than when the system arose."

He was a clear-headed one then who could not only read history but draw consequences from it too; a rare talent. Megatron himself was never trained or taught about such things, only what knowledge he acquired himself, and so he knew that the far better educated youth could easily win such arguments if he chose to engage in them. But he was not interested in talking about history.

"Merit arises through competition and contest where all start with equal chances." It was him now who shrugged, having learned the value of competition in the arena "I give that chance to everyone now, even those who are lowborn by your reckoning."

"Doesn't worth slag if you don't give them the tools for being able to compete and the very nature of your system of ruthless advance on all fields precludes the making of mistakes. Second chances are apparently not your idea of a fair competition, thereby forcing people to use unfair tools, cheating and violence to achieve what they covet." came the angry retort as Optimus heated into the subject "That is not a kind of a merit that should be encouraged, because these methods do not heal society, only further wound it."

"I consider them as temporal, until the old system is completely broken down and…"

"…but by the time you want to build a new one, these values will be ingrained into people – the more so because they are apparently inherent in you too and so you show it by example."

Megatron was not used to being interrupted by anyone and the youngster was gaining an upper hand in the argument which was not to his liking either. Nor did he enjoy the stab at him personally, accusing him in that irritatingly circumspect way with dishonesty and cheating that was impossible to answer to. Having had enough of the conversation he closed it down with a tone allowing no argument:

"We will see if your predicament changes your views or not. Prison has a way of doing that as I observed."

As he stormed out of the cell a small laugh followed him that curiously stayed in his audials for the rest of the day, making him irritated and annoyed. His court was by now used to his moods changing often and so it didn't surprise them – but he felt Shockwave's analyzing glance at him many times that day. He was secretly glad that Soundwave was not around for a while – one observant and theoretically dangerous officer was enough around he decided. Not that he didn't trust those two, but still – they were among his oldest companions, privy to his secrets and he knew well that such secrets can be used against him should the circumstances demand it.


	3. Convergence

Convergence

_"When he shall die,  
>Take him and cut him out in little stars,<br>And he will make the face of heaven so fine  
>That all the world will be in love with night<br>And pay no worship to the garish sun."_

Megatron firmly decided that evening that he would forget about this annoying rebel and let him rust in his cell forever… or until he made an about-face which was quite unlikely – but before falling to recharge he found himself wondering and weighing the youth's words, composing suitable counterarguments, until to his extreme annoyance he was defending his actions in his own mind and planning on how he should confront Optimus in a few joors… at the end it took some high grade to forget about it and loose that annoyingly echoing little laughter too – and finally be able to recharge.

Fortunately he had quite a lot of duties in the next cycle to let his mind return to the matter, and by the evening he was back to his usual self, letting off the steam after the demanding work of doling out justice, with Shockwave – who was not that great in relaxing but played cyberchess brilliantly, if a little unimaginatively. They had less time these orns to play than back in their gladiator vorns but still they took the time every now or then for a few matches accompanied by some high grade – a much finer variety of it than back then. Over the second match it was uncharacteristically his Second who brought up the matter of Optimus – usually he was content to follow his ruler's lead and didn't go ahead suggesting or advising. That he did now, showed that he too was not unaffected by the rebel's words or actions – when Megatron voiced it, he didn't even deny the fact.

What he was alluding, but not quite making it an outright suggestion that would annoy Megatron, was that it was simply wasteful to loose such a talent as the young rebel. After all, he argued, Optimus was young enough to be bent to their side, see their point of view and if it was successful, be a valuable addition to their forces; one that would show them lenient with an ex-rebel as well as a former noble. His arguments were sound as Megatron too agreed, only he was not sure if the proud noble would ever bend his back to a former gladiator – despite of his denying to be snobbish, it could still be felt it in every word his. At the end they agreed that the matter can wait for a while – time and prison should soften up the proud noble before they would see if the cajoling could work on him or not.

Agreeing on that course of action Megatron was quite disturbed later when he found himself wandering down the palace corridors, being already on the lower levels, and heading quite distinctly towards Optimus's cell. When he realized it, he decided to turn back and go up to his living quarters… only to find himself – to his extreme annoyance – going forward still. With a force of will he turned back, fighting off the high-grade's intoxicating influence, when he heard noise from the cell, by that time not far ahead. It decided the dilemma, he convinced himself, and he must see what the commotion was.

Optimus was sure he would see Megatron soon – his last words made the warlord angry but also provoked him and the gladiator inside simply could not dismiss the challenge unanswered. Which was exactly as he had hoped – to make him interested, piqued and unable to just dismiss Optimus as unimportant. His chances of continued existence were slim enough so that he had to use every tool at his disposal. He played on Megatron's apparent intelligence, his pride and competitiveness as well, and hoped that Shockwave wouldn't see through his provocation and call his bluff. Because, although he was interested in Megatron as the main decision-maker in his hierarchy, but considered his Second in command to be the more dangerous opponent – one who was not blinded by emotions, such as seeing a beautiful young noble and be flustered by his own reaction to it.

Optimus knew that he was considered beautiful – sometimes it was a curse, sometimes a blessing but he learned to handle both, and having such a strong reaction to it from Megatron it was an obvious advantage to exploit. But right now he was afraid that the same attractiveness would get him trouble otherwise – having received no particular orders, the guard on duty apparently decided to take some liberties with the helpless prisoner who was unable to defend himself from his advances. The fact that the said guard seemed almost crazy worried Optimus even more – with such unhinged mechs one could never know where things would end up. He tried to draw away from the madly cackling, groping mech, but the chains gave little space for that – he knew it was impossible to defend himself, but he didn't give it up. He drew his head back as much as he could and when the mech followed it he swung back, hitting him on the face with the helmet. But the momentum was not enough and the other just continued his laughter and fondling, apparently completely undamaged by his action.

After Shockwave left Megatron's quarters, he felt uncharacteristically edgy, and finding no logical reason for it he started to grow worried – which in turn got him irritated with himself. Feelings were not his strong point and having one as distasteful and illogical as edginess he acted the only way he could – burying himself into work and his research. He had several projects running at any time and he knew that they were already making him feared and avoided; but the fact did not disturb him in the very least, preferring aloneness to confusing emotions any time; and being feared was not against his preference either. At one point in his current experiment he needed a test subject and so he headed down to the prison cells, mentally already choosing one of the captured rebels – the test involved no permanent damage so he would need no special permission from his lord to use one.

Arriving to the cells though he found them not as deserted and quiet as the late time in the dark cycle would have warranted; the noise came from the cell where the rebel leader, Optimus was put, while the corridor guard was absent from his assigned post. Adding one and one together he proceeded to the cell in question and arriving to it, he saw the guard – designation Wildrider, he identified him automatically – clinging on, groping and prodding the chained form of the youth. It was not unheard of he knew, if the guards received no specific orders otherwise, they could do quite as much as they wanted with the prisoners, short of offlining them for good. But in this case he reacted in a way surprising himself too by its sudden passion; taking hold of the guard's helmet he unceremoniously tore him off from the struggling Optimus and threw him forcefully into the corridor, where he crumbled into a heap – at the feet of Megatron who just arrived into the scene.


	4. The Dragon's Lair

The Dragon's Lair

_"O serpent heart hid with a flowering face!  
>Did ever a dragon keep so fair a cave?<br>Beautiful tyrant, feind angelical, dove feather raven, wolvish-ravening lamb! Despised substance of devinest show, just opposite to what thou justly seemest - A dammed saint, an honourable villain!_

In a small way they both felt a bit sheepish to be met at the cell they discussed not much earlier to leave alone for a while; Optimus in the cell tried desperately to hide his smirk seeing their faces, which would have possibly enraged them both, but Megatron surely. He was glad that the guard was forcefully removed from him of course, and to break their almost palpable tension he vocalized it to them too:

"Thank you for interrupting my overtly licentious guard" he said to them both, although looking mainly to Shockwave who actually did the deed "I do feel that I haven't encouraged him for such actions."

Optimus felt that some light joking would be needed to further break the suspicious glare of Megatron that he shot towards his Second – who suddenly felt the need to explain his presence on the prison level. With Megatron placated by the reasoning they still felt awkward, until he ordered a relief guard and Wildrider taken to his quarters – the force of Shockwave's throw apparently incurred some minor damage in him, not to mention a healthy fear by finding himself at the mercy of both his leaders disapproving his behaviour strongly. Of course, being who he was the fear lasted for maybe even less time than reaching his room…

Megatron left as soon as he gave the orders for the prisoner to be left alone, and Shockwave proceeded to leave too – but he was far more disturbed now than before, and having returned to his lab, he realized that he has forgotten what he went down there for – something that haven't happened to him for a long-long time. No matter his reluctance to examine his own feelings, he felt now that he must do so; acting so passionately and without thinking was totally out of character for him as well as illogical. As he lay down to recharge he conjured the image of Optimus in his cell up in his mind, and was rewarded by a confusing wave of ache in his spark; envisioning the guard molesting him he got anger and protectiveness; and before he could stop himself, he saw in his mind's optics Megatron leaning over the youth and he felt… he felt that he should delete the emotion immediately and all that caused it. Only… he couldn't…

The next few orns went on without undue complications; beside managing the duties of ruling Cybertron both Megatron and Shockwave found time to visit Optimus in his cell and talk, argue and sometimes even shout about matters lighter and more ponderous; sometimes downright philosophical, other times clear and precise practicalities; of wars, peaces and the in-betweens... As the points of views grew slowly closer his living conditions grew more comfortable too, until one day he was taken to Megatron's quarters, where the rooms next to his were furnished for his use; half still prisonlike in their security, but the point of them being approachable only from the warlord's quarters were not lost on any of the Decepticons or the other courtiers. Nor were they lost on Shockwave either, who with this move lost the easy access to Optimus and could only meet with him when Megatron too was present.

Optimus was still not allowed out of his rooms only when Megatron was at home too, and although he now had more respect for the self-made, self-taught gladiator than at first, and their opinions about life and matters were far closer too, but still he could not in all honesty find it in himself to reciprocate the affection that the warlord by this point started to clearly show towards him. It wasn't, he told himself that he didn't like him, because he did. He was fun at times and surprisingly tender when he put his mind to it and openly courted him; but every now and then he showed the steel behind the softer façade, which told clearly that his patience was not endless and his capacity to be refused was virtually nil. At times like those the usually soft, caring touches became possessive, aggressive and leaving no room to wriggle out of them.

Optimus was sorry about the move because it meant that he could rarely ever see Shockwave with whom he could talk far easier as he never with a single word threatened him like Megatron sometimes; and their temperaments were just that much closer too. They found that they both valued logic, intelligence and clear thinking above everything, and though Shockwave could not court him, not with a single word ever, Optimus knew the mech's feelings – and his own too. They became closer than either of them had ever thought they could, even knowing that with Megatron's open, and as time passed more and more forceful advances there was simply no way they could admit anything towards each other. So, it was to be perfectly acceptable politeness when they could meet, topics ranging from politics through science, till warfare, keeping them carefully neutral as to any emotional content, and allowing only a glance or two to escape their painfully tight control… while Megatron watched on, finding no suspicious move or word ever, but suspect something none the less.

And the suspicion made him even more focused in his courting, becoming all the time more amorous, bolder and louder, expressing clearly that in the not too distant future he expected a definite answer from Optimus; and he knew that that answer could only be one. It was not Optimus's intention to play with the mech's feelings, he would never do that to anyone; at the beginning it was plain survival, but it went far deeper ever since. Unfortunately all the wrong way… he was not encouraging Megatron, the warlord did it all on his own, interpreting his subdued answers and moderated responses to his courting all the wrong way – exactly all the way he wanted to see them. They all fell into the trap of love and now neither of them could escape from it…


	5. Breaking point

Breaking point

_"Love is heavy and light, bright and dark,_

_hot and cold, sick and healthy, asleep and awake__ –_

_it__ is everything except what it is!_

Their charged little triangle had not left the rest of the palace unaffected either; when Soundwave returned after many orns' worth of absence he was hard-pressed to hide his surprise at the turn events took. Instead of a rebel leader waiting in a cell for execution he found a pampered mech that his lord courted ferociously, while the mech in question tried to avoid the trap he got himself into and hide the much deeper affection towards Shockwave – which the latter returned but hidden too from every prying optic except his mind. This surprised him greatly as the oddly built mech never before showed anything resembling to affection and was always fiercely loyal to Megatron; but over this matter, Soundwave thought things might be coming to a breaking point if this affair continues to grow along with the tensions. Which it did.

Megatron was close to his own personal breaking point. Just when the matters of his rule were finally going well, with peace once again ensuing all over Cybertron, and even the shortages seemed to let up – he conveniently forgot that these were thanks to the thousands who were killed, deactivated, executed or any other way lost and the nobles' estates redistributed among his loyal followers – and the city-states once again started to trade with each other instead of bickering about imagined insults; just then he didn't need the domestic troubles caused by one obstinate mech who still did not say a definite yes to any of his proposals. Nor did he dare to say no, or say much at this point really. Honestly Megatron couldn't really pinpoint the time or occasion when he decided that he needed Optimus, and not as a prisoner or a useful advisor, but as his would-be partner; but when he remembered the first time he saw the captive rebel, he was sure that it was so all the time. It only took shape during one of those long evenings when they played cyberchess or argued fiercely of some point or other that they disagreed on; but since it did, he pursued Optimus with a relentless passion.

It didn't escape his attention that Optimus was less than enthusiastic about his affection, but he was not suspecting any kind of a foul play as he was hardly meeting with anyone and with those not displaying anything else but his typical noble-born politeness and proudly held opinions. Soundwave made a point of staying close to him as much as he could, mainly because he could hardly ever read his carefully shielded, schooled, controlled mind, but also because he too came to like Optimus. Not like the other two, he thought wryly, amorous inclinations were quite far from him. But he pondered much about their predicament behind his faceplate and visor, and tried to find a way out from it.

It all came unraveling one evening which started as many such; uneventfully and unsurprisingly they argued about the noble families and their carefully kept lineages; and as the topic turned to personal, to Optimus's family, Megatron suddenly had an idea. After all, Optimus was technically still an Iaconian prince, and until his creator lived he decided the matter of his bonding; the noble families all kept to the old way, the arranged bonds. If Magnus agreed to their bonding – and why not, the mech was as obedient as all the surviving city-state rulers – then Optimus could not, must not remain unwilling to say yes to him at last. But Optimus disagreed.

"I am most definitely not required to do the bidding of one who beat down my uprising and gave me into your hands to be executed! It matters not that he is my creator." his voice was almost as snappish as the long-dead Towers nobles could speak to someone way beneath them – he allowed himself far more these days since Megatron's infatuation with him. Soundwave concurred with him on this point while disapproving the tone; citing the legal precedents and rational arguments to boot. Megatron accepted their opinion with very bad grace, grumbling irritatedly and Soundwave saw it best to leave them before they yet again started the quarrel that was very much in the forefront of their minds.

Only in the first sentences into the argument though, Megatron finally had enough and took the matter into his hands. Literally, with the matter being Optimus. He was quite past caring about keeping up appearances and seeking consent; he decided that Optimus's intention was to avoid a definite answer forever, which in his logic gave him permission to exact that assent forcefully. He had no problem whatsoever to pin the smaller mech underneath him despite of his resistance – or rather the feeble attempts for any such; and because he still wanted it to keep as normal as it was possible, started to fondle and caress him, hoping that he would react favorably which would make the use of force unnecessary. Rape has such negative connotations. He was certainly reacting to the caresses, even while still trying to beat him away unsuccessfully, and although he tried to stifle them, a moan or two has escaped from his vocalizer in response to the expert touches of Megatron. But the useless resistance of his prey – as he saw the younger mech by then – aroused Megatron and angered him even more, and still pinning him down started in earnest, totally uncaring now of any semblance of reciprocity… by the time he was sated Optimus was well out cold, offering no resistance for some time, but still getting banged up and used mercilessly. The starting moans long since turned into painful whimpers and sobs, ending in silence, only broken by the impersonal, mechanical grinding of metal on metal…

When he came to, Optimus found himself still pinned under his bulk, feeling like he was not only beaten soundly but turned inside out and put back together with some parts missing. He was not damaged seriously, only his pride; it took the brunt of the assault while he considered the body second in importance. He had plenty of time to ponder, as he could not squirm out from under Megatron's bulk; thinking back the precious evening he had to admit to himself that it was coming, no matter how he tried to avoid it. Since he could do nothing else, he stalled things to buy more time – and Megatron simply had enough of it, as it was obvious that at same point he would. He could go along with it more willingly from now on, or get raped until he got bored with him too; it was not really a choice now. He longingly thought of Shockwave, imagining him lying beside him rather, but he knew that he have to banish that thought too forever; one accidental uttering of his name would mean the end of both of them.

When Megatron awakened he wasted no words for either moralities or apologies; he enjoyed himself once again, this time Optimus hardly resisting at all, and left him alone in the apartment. He did send a medic up there a bit later to check on him; he was feeling slightly guilty but he was damned if he told that to Optimus. He was his now and that was the end of it; if he didn't like it, he could either get used to it or continue not liking; in either case he had no more word in accepting or refusing him. Optimus had plenty of time to make a decision, and since he could not, Megatron decided the matter for him.


	6. The beautiful End

The beautiful End

_"A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
>The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:<br>Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
>Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:<br>For never was a story of more woe  
>Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."<em>

When Megatron stepped into the audience chamber, the assembled courtiers and supplicants noticed nothing different on him; they were only glad that he was one of his rarer, better moods which meant more lenient judgments for them. There was only one in the chamber who looked at him twice, trying to see through the inscrutable face and delve into the reason of his good mood; Shockwave as ever stood on the right of his Lord, slightly behind as his status dictated, and took care of his own duties – but his glance flickered on Megatron just a bit more than usual, until he got rid of all the supplicants, and stood up for an announcement; the court listened in respectful silence when he declared his impending bonding with the Iaconian lordling, Optimus; it came as no real surprise to any of them, who were not privy to Optimus's efforts to delay the consent to it preferably indefinitely.

To all but one. Shockwave suddenly understood the expression 'automatism' as he continued doing what he started with not a single sign of surprise, feeling Megatron's glance on him, while his mind was suddenly simply not there any more. He mechanically congratulated to his Lord on acquiring the youth's assent, politely enquiring as to when the bonding would take place and the planned manner of it – organization would take time he told for explanation. When the audience was over he returned to his lab but started on nothing – he was wondering what he could, should and would do now. It really depended on Optimus, he realized after a while; himself, he could play this role forever if needed, as he has always done. Emotions cause only hurt, he decided long ago, and clamped down on them totally until none bothered him; he didn't even want to let them out with Optimus either – it just happened. But he can be the cold one once again if needed.

His resolve lasted until at the evening Megatron invited him and Soundwave over for a friendly chat and some high grade; stepping into his quarters he looked for Optimus first but he was nowhere to be seen. Not daring to enquire he sat down as usual and they got talking – if it was a little forced and unnatural none of them mentioned it. Optimus joined them some time later, enthusing about the bonding, not once looking at him, looking normal, and even a bit flushed with heat in the faceplates. Shockwave was forced to accept that somehow, some way Megatron got him accepting this bonding with more eagerness than he thought possible. He might have even misunderstood the scant glances the youth have stolen to him – after all he was no expert on emotions, only that they hurt. He was holding on to that thought until he happened to look at Soundwave. The telepath uncharacteristically kept his mask and visor on, which he always put away in their company, and he was as taut as a string. Something was wrong.

It was a long evening from then on, as they played their roles with painful determination, keeping up the appearance of good friends spending a lazy evening in company; until Soundwave stood up and pleading necessary recharge they both left Megatron and Optimus still sitting like they were nailed into their places… When they were safely away from their quarters on a deserted corridor, Shockwave turned to the smaller blue-white mech, but before he could ask anything he was already talking, mask and visor still up, hiding his face:

"Don't ask. I cannot tell you but I suggest you strongly not to delve into the matter. Accept it as it is."

Shockwave looked after the other mech disappearing at the bend of the corridor, confused thoughts and emotion-waves assaulting his processor, while the automatism locked down on his face and propelled him into his own quarters. He could play the role but he had to know what was going on. As second in command he had plenty of tools to find out what happened if he was careful of Megatron not noticing it. It was almost easy to let one of his secret spec-ops mech to get talking with the medic in duty that joor; he loved gossip and told quite freely that he had to patch up the Lord's mate-to-be that day, and the exact manner of it. Upon hearing it, Shockwave was starting to re-experience more of his forgotten emotions, this time with fury – and he was shocked to find it directed towards Megatron, whom he never, ever thought to be disloyal to. Then never have before such matter came up between them…

He did nothing for the next few orns, only what was his duty, and Megatron spared him no watchful glances either any more – Optimus on the other hand became more subdued, his cheerfulness just a bit strained, his roaming of the newfound freedom of the palace grounds – followed by guards of course – just a bit forced, like he was playing the role to the hilt but still falling short… and the orn before the date of the bonding he visited him in his lab. He greeted the youth as befitting to his new station and described some of his experiments in progress to him; being elaborately trained he could even make some observations connected to them, showing insight and intelligence. Ordering the guards back, he showed Optimus some of the more interesting findings, and when he stepped closer he got one of the glances that he was waiting for; it was a glance straight out of a spark trapped in Pit, begging for release, absolution, mercy… love.

The two guards were dead a nanoklik later, the lab hermetically closed down, Optimus in his arm. They could not escape from the palace, and even if they did the whole planet would be after them, hunting them, and if they got caught, it would be torture without merciful death for him – and living Pit for Optimus. They had just this little time until Megatron started to notice their absence – and they had to make the most of it. No words were necessary, their interlocking optics agreed on everything without speaking aloud – they kissed passionately instead. Shockwave was quite awkward with his gun arm but it didn't seem to disturb Optimus – he reacted to its touch just as well as he did to his fingers pleasuring him and gave it back freely, openly, trusting… they enjoyed the moment uncaring of the outside world that demanded them to be what they could not be and they joined as one in pleasure and in spark…

It was not easy to arrange his gun arm properly but when he was ready he looked once more into the optics of his beloved with whom he was now one – and fired.

Their bodies, locked together in bond and death were found later in the cycle.

Megatron never took a bondmate.


End file.
